pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack-Jack Parr
John "Jack-Jack" Jackson Parr is one of the supporting characters in The Incredibles. ''The Incredibles'' Jack-Jack is a baby and the youngest child in the Parr family; his parents are Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and Elastigirl (Helen Parr). His primary power is shapeshifting, but has a large number of other powers. For the first year of his life, Jack-Jack didn't seem to exhibit any signs of powers, presumably being too immature for superpowers to manifest. According to official sources, Jack-Jack is 1 year old, is 2'4" (71 cm) in height and weighs 30 lbs (13 kg). Jack-Jack is first seen being bathed by his mother Helen in a kitchen sink while Helen talks with Bob over a telephone, telling him that the family has just moved in. During the scene where the family is having dinner, Jack-Jack is shown to enjoy watching his older siblings Dash and Violet fighting (Dash teases Violet about her crush on her schoolmate, which insults Violet). When a doorbell is rang by a family friend Lucius Best, which also stops the fight and makes the Parrs return to their seats, Jack-Jack turns to the door and asks "Hello?" When the rest of his family is occupied with a super-villain named Syndrome, Jack-Jack is looked after by Kari McKeen. But her determination to have some fun ends with trouble when Jack-Jack begins showing signs of his powers that she tries to control and eventually anticipates. Later, Syndrome shows up, and Kari, thinking he is the replacement babysitter, eagerly places Jack-Jack into his care. When the Incredibles return home, they find Syndrome with Jack-Jack in his hands as he openly declares that he will raise him to become his sidekick. With that, Syndrome kidnaps the baby and flies away to his jet, but Jack-Jack uses his powers to defend himself against Syndrome by turning into a fireball, a heavy steel ball, and a small monster. He disables one of Syndrome's rocket boots, causing the supervillain to fly uncontrollably and crash into his jet; upon impact, Syndrome drops the baby. Jack-Jack is rescued by Elastigirl, who is thrown into the air by Mr. Incredible on her command. As Elastigirl turns herself into a parachute to bring Jack-Jack safe to the ground, Jack-Jack notices an explosion way above her (Mr. Incredible has thrown his car at Syndrome's jet, knocking Syndrome off balance, and Syndrome—wearing a cape—gets pulled into the jet's turbine, leading to his death and the destruction of his jet). Soon after Elastigirl and Jack-Jack lands safely on the ground, the wreckage of Syndrome's jet falls onto the Parrs and their residence, destroying their house, but the family survive thanks to Violet wrapping her force-field around them. Jack-Jack also chuckles to Dash's remarks of the possibility of the family having to move again. Three months later, Jack-Jack is seen with his family at Dash's track race. After the race, The Underminer emerges from underneath the earth and declares war, and the family, including Jack-Jack, put on their masks. Edna Mode made costumes for the entire family, including a flame-retardant jumper for Jack-Jack which, coincidentally enough, is needed as Jack-Jack has the ability to burst into flames and become bulletproof, though this being done before the family could determine the full extent of Jack-Jack's powers. Edna will presumably modify the costume to accommodate all of Jack-Jack's abilities. ''Jack-Jack Attack'' In the DVD short, Jack-Jack is now the titular protagonist. Rick Dicker interrogates Kari, who has been having trouble trying to control Jack-Jack. Later on, she says she wishes she could just forget the whole thing, and Dicker reassures her that she will, and uses a device to erase her memory. ''Incredibles 2'' Jack-Jack is confirmed to make a return in Incredibles 2, where he is shown to be around the same age as the first film. A teaser trailer shows him using his laser vision to cut the "I" in the Mr. Incredible emblem in two, followed by a shot of Bob Parr being overjoyed at the realisation of Jack-Jack's powers. This implies that this information was not known to the Parr family prior to the sequel, which lines up with the fact that none of them actually witness him using his powers in the first film. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest member of the family, Jack-Jack is potentially the most powerful and has the widest array of abilities. As his name would suggest, he is a Jack-of-All-Trades. He does not yet have complete control over his abilities; they are primarily activated by emotion and whim. He is able to operate his abilities simultaneously. It was later revealed by the Incredibles team that Jack-Jack's powers are the result of him being a baby and thus having limitless potential. Molecular Self-Manipulation: 'More than simply shapeshifting, Jack-Jack can control how his physiology interacts with itself and the world around it. This power extends to: *'Self-Combustion: 'Jack-Jack has the ability to set himself on fire. This does not harm him. His body remains solid, suggesting it is simply his skin that combusts. *'Shapeshifting: It is unknown if Jack-Jack has complete control over each aspect of his physiology, or even how many physical forms he can switch between. The shifts Jack-Jack has exhibited follow. **'Metal Form:' Jack-Jack is able to convert his body into heavy metal, giving him a much greater mass and density. **'Devil Form:' Jack-Jack is able to transform into a miniature devil, with red skin, long nails, and sharp teeth. In this form, Jack-Jack has a much greater muscle mass, leading to boosted strength and manueverability. *'Phasing: '''Jack-Jack is able to phase through solid objects. Doing so causes an electrical disturbance around the places he enters and exits. '''Enhanced Strength and Dexterity: '''Jack-Jack is able to lift his body above his head, easily rotate a full circle on a vertical surface, and quickly chew through thick wooden bars. '''Levitation:' Jack-Jack can lift himself into the air with him mind. It is unknown at this time if this power is limited to flight or if he is telekinetic. His maximum speed and manueverability while using this power are unknown; however, he does seem to be able to control his general direction. It is unknown if this ability is connected to Jack-Jack's apparent skill of Gravity Reversal. Teleportation: '''Jack-Jack has the ability to teleport. It is unknown how far he is able to travel using this technique. '''Laser Vision: He can fire needle-thin purple lasers from his eyes. These can be reflected easily by a hand mirror. Gallery Caged.jpg Jack Jack and his Toys.jpg Jack jack attack.jpg Jj stares.jpg Cp_FWB_Incredibles_20120926.jpg de:Jack-Jack Parr Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Incredibles 2 Characters Category:Shorts Characters